jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THE8PURPLE2/Archive 1
deletion i have two accounts and i need to delete one do you know how? JP answers site Purple, you STILL haven't made me an admin of askjurassicpark. I can't help you with anything if you don't make me an admin. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 17:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I want to discuss something about the Jurassic Park answers sites. Please go here and answer: [[Forum:JP answers]]. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 13:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Purple, I'm now the new boss of Kalibon's JP answer site. He will not edit there anymore. You've shown you don't want your site to be absorped by an other. I propose: shall I transfer all question from my site to your and delet my site. The Future is Fusion. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Purple, I need to use this link: http://askjurassicpark...om/wiki/Special:Import Otherwise I can't move the questions correctly. But only Admins, Helpers etc. can use that tool. I'm an admin at Jurassic Park Answers, can I become an admin on askjurassicpark to so I can use the import link?[[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 12:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Remake this Wikia Let's discuss this matter at [[Forum:Wikia style]]. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 15:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you maybe make a picture of a Raptor claw with the text '''100 constructive edits''' in JP style. It is a nice present to start with. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 16:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Purple! These badges are great. Do you know how to edit them, so that they contain JP related pictures??? [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 20:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's really working. I like the badges. This wiki has really improved since you came along. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 13:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Let's talk about this kinda stuff at the special Project Page of our Facebook page I just created: [[Jurassic Park wiki:Facebook]]. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 09:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Show me the page and tell me the password. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I found it Purple. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't want anyone to see the password. I'll send it to our ParkPedia@jurassicparkiv.org email. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What this wiki needs I don't think this Wiki needs a new logo, but there ARE other pictures/icons it needs. If you're good with photo editing, you might be able to make them. A facebook for this Wiki might be great. But I don't think we've much to tell, not many events here. But we can give it a try. A YouTube channel might be nice too. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 17:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Performance Hello Purple, I'm back from my vacation. I've made a quick look to see how U've managed this site in my absense. * Thanks you changed the title of my 'article', but U used an other title in the Current Events article. * a strange sentence appeared at the end of my article: ''he preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only''. I've already removed it, it looked messy. * It's good you reported the creation of the JP Fanon Wiki in the current events. I think it looks better if that part is placed under a different title. I already placed it under a new one. On your own JP Wiki you used some photoshoped pictures. Are you good with photoshop? I don't want to criticise you but could you stop to past this line in event articles: ''If you have any questions visit http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ or ask me''. Thanx anyway, [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) movie Well THE8PURPLE2, I'm 99% sure that is illegal due to (c). It would be a good plan though.[[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Do something? Hey THE8PURPLE2, there are two things I want to ask ye. Where did you found that map of [[Jurassic Park: Europe]]?? Would you like to do something for this Wiki? 18 July it's 9 years ago that [[Jurassic Park III]] was released. I want that on that day a new Current Events article is added on the main page and the [[Jurassic Park wiki:Current events|Current events]] page. But I don't have acces to the www on that day. If I'm gonna write something, can you post on on the main page at 17 July evening? [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 22:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Purple, I'll send you the article. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 21:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) He Purple, I want you to place this text in the Current events section on the main page and at the top of the page [[Jurassic Park wiki:Current events]]. I think it's best if you place it there at 17 July evening. I'm on vacation the next 2 weeks, so you're in charge. I will make you an admin as soon as I've figured out how to do that. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 07:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Purple, I'm on a vacation for the next week, so you and Alex are in charge. Please take good care for our site.[[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 16:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna Investications THE8PURPLE2 I Completed your mission and here is your T-rex I hope you like it. Hey THE8PURPLE2 its me Brandon Mollica of coures you can change it and don't worry it won't get crowded but remember they can't go to Isla Sorna because remember in the 3rd story we gave them too the walking with dinosaurs live show in Phillidelphia,PA just saying. Adult T-rex 9th anniversary The Lost World: Jurassic Park Today, July 18 2010 it's nine years ago that [[Jurassic Park III]] was released. It was the last film of the first Jurassic Park Trilogy, and since than the fan community has been waiting for [[Jurassic Park IV]]. The popularity of JPIII triggered the foundation of the [[Jurassic Park Institute]]. This important day is the right moment to summarise what has happend on Wiki last period. As you can see on [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] has been promoted from nothing to Administrators, Bureaucrats and rollback. This was mostly because [[User:ZEM|ZEM]] didn't liked the job anymore and is no longer into Jurassic Park. Now I'm in charge I want to improve a lot of things on this wiki. Jurassic Park Wiki has been the [[Biosyn]] of the JP community, because it mostly copy-pastes info from other JP fansites and hasn't got a research group of it's own. I think I'm the [[George Baselton]] that might be able to improve this image. I've made a couple of articles that are as far as I know unique like [[Basiliscus amoratus]], [[Serenna veriformans]], [[Timeline (Jurassic Park Adventures canon)]]. We also need to place a new article in the '''featured article''' section because the old one has been there since last year. So please vote [[Jurassic Park wiki:Featured article candidates|here]] for a new featured article. I urge all visitors to the site to help in any way they can to improve or popularize this wiki. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 07:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Adminship? So, you're taking your job serious. Well, I'm not an admin and even if I was I can't make you one. [[User:ZEM|ZEM]] is the only bureaucrat on this wiki so he's the only one who can make you an admin. You can ask him here: [[User_talk:ZEM#Re:_Adminship]]. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 21:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I've become the head admin of this Wiki. So, now I decide over who can be an admin or not. Can you tell me why you want to become an admin? [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 17:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Purple, If I've done everything well, you're from this moment a admin of Park Pedia. Congratulations and don't make me regret this :) [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 11:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Thing? Ok I'd start one, says, what do you think if the address is http://jpfanon.wikia.com? (note that it is not accessible just yet) Fanon sites let the fans express their creations. By expanding their creations (which should be based on the real things) we could see things we missed to tell. It is also a good way to start making friends and recruiting people to help editing the wiki :) [[User:Sanguinoraptor|Sanguinoraptor]] 10:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:wanna be an admin Maybe you should be a little less harsh on [[User:Kabilan29]]. I told him that he should prove himself to this community before he is an admin. And, he has been a constructive admin on other Wikias I admin. '''[[User:ZEM|ZEM]] [[User_talk:ZEM|talk to me!]]''' 13:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Whats your problem? Listen mate, firstly I wasnt talking to you. Secondly you dont have the rights to tell me what to do cos you are not my parents and thirdly if you get rude like that agian, I will report you to Wikia. And I didnt abandon my Jurassic Park Answers Wikia! I just dont have time these days! I will edit there soon! :( [[User:Kabilan29|Kabilan29]] 10:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AskJurassic answers Im sorry too. Yh I will edit here and help this Wikia. And Im sorry about your AskJurassic answers. I will also edit there! :) [[User:Kabilan29|Kabilan29]] 11:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :So, let me get this right. There are 2 AskJurassic sites??? [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 10:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:when The front page says July 5th 2005. I had to look there because I wasn't here back then, I became an admin more recently. '''[[User:ZEM|ZEM]] [[User_talk:ZEM|talk to me!]]''' 12:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) User Page Please refrain from editing my user page. I can understand any previous editing was done in good faith, but I ask that it not happen again. As for contributions, I will do what I can do as time allows. [[User:Auguststorm1945|Auguststorm1945]] 15:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) DNN NEWSLAND all of the news on dnn newsland has to do with this wiki . i was thinking maby we could put some news about things happening in the jurassic park world , example new info on jurassic park iv. you tube account i was thinking maby we could make a youtube account for parkpedia, we could have fan made trailers, jurassic park rants ,video game walkthroughs. it might attract more members.[[User:Lozzy.94|Lozzy.94]] 11:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) HEY HEY WATS UP GO VISIT UTUBE WATCH SOME BODY TO LOVE[[User:THE8PURPLE2|THE8PURPLE2]] 10:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL OMG LMAO LOL HAHAHAHAHAHA[[User:THE8PURPLE2|THE8PURPLE2]] 09:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ; ( Sorry I dont know. ZEM did it for me. [[User:Kabilan29|Kabilan29]] 09:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I want to add Park Pedia facebook! What do I type in the facebook search Box??? [[User:Kabilan29|Kabilan29]] 08:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I added Park Pedia! I managed to find it and I added it on facebook! [[User:Kabilan29|Kabilan29]] 10:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) welcome back First i would like to say welcom back it has been a while, second i was going to make a youtube account but didnt have the time, however the idea is still on hold so it should be done by the end of this year. [[User:Lozzy.94|Lozzy.94]] 10:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) remind remind me to visit TVD[[User:THE8PURPLE2|THE8PURPLE2]] 02:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) the wiki layout did you change the wiki, its all white and the big banner is gone, if you did can you put it back the way it was it looks too plain now.[[User:Lozzy.94|Lozzy.94]] 10:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :how do i get it back to the way it was?[[User:Lozzy.94|Lozzy.94]] 10:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::oh u cant its permanent itscompolsary to all wikis THE8PURPLE2 10:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, it can't be. This [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Seyda_Neen wiki] hasn't got it? Next time, first discuss before we make drastic changes. [[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 14:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I understood your message the first time. This change really sucks... So the black background has no point anymore. Maybe we must reconsider all the layout again.[[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 07:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) President Hey man check out my Jurassic Park president page its awesome and maybe you could nominate someone too?[[User:Dr.Mollica|Dr.Mollica]] 22:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You have been nominated for jurassic Park president please make a campaign. =Why?= Why have you been adding nonsense like "remind me to vist TVD" on your talk page? Oh, you haven't been active.